prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Roddy Piper/Event history
The following is a list of events that Roddy Piper has participated in. 1976 *March 12, 1976: Piper defeated Chavo Guerrero to win the NWA Americas title. 1977 *July 22, 1977: Piper & Keith Franks (Adrian Adonis) defeated Tom Jones and Mando Guerrero to win the NWA World Tag Team titles. 1978 *April 21, 1978: Piper and Ron Bass defeated Chavo Guerrero and Black Gordman to win the NWA World Tag Team titles. *June 24, 1978: Piper defeated Lonnie Mayne to capture the NWA United States title. *1978: Piper and John Stud teamed up to claim the Mid Atlantic Tag Team title. *December 31, 1978: Piper and Killer Brooks beat Dutch Savage and Johnathan Boyd for the NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team title. 1979 *1979: Piper and Ed Wiskowski (Col. DeBeers) won the NWA World Tag Team title in February. *Late 70s: Piper went to the Portland territory and formed a lasting bond with promoter Don Owen. 1980 *1980: Piper and Rick Martel won the NWA Pacific Northwest tag team belts three times. *1980: Piper and Rick Martel captured the Canadian (Vancouver) Tag Team title from the Kiwi Sheepherders. *1980s: Piper joined Jim Crockett's NWA Mid-Atlantic promotion and became a star! *November 1, 1980: Piper won the Mid-Atlantic Television title in a tournament, defeating Paul Jones in the finals. *November 1980: Piper beat Ric Flair for the Mid-Atlantic U.S. Heavyweight title. 1981 *January 27, 1981: Piper beat Jack Brisco for the Mid-Atlantic Heavyweight title. *November 1, 1981: Piper defeated Ricky Steamboat for the Mid-Atlantic title. *July 7, 1982: Piper defeated Jack Brisco, again, for the Mid-Atlantic title. *April 16, 1983: Piper beat Greg "The Hammer" Valentine for the NWA United States title. *Starrcade '83: Piper beat Valentine in the legendary "dog collar" match. *January 1984: Piper jumped to the WWF and became their second biggest star behind only Hulk Hogan. *Piper hosted the "Piper's Pit", an interview segment on WWF TV until his 1987 retirement. *February 18, 1985 - War to Settle the Score: WWF World Champ Hulk Hogan beat Roddy Piper via DQ. *Wrestlemania I: Hulk Hogan & Mr. T defeated Roddy Piper & Paul Orndorff. *October 5, 1985 - SNME: Roddy Piper vs Paul Orndorff went to a DOUBLE COUNT OUT. *November 7, 1985 - Wrestling Classic: Hulk Hogan def Roddy Piper via DQ to retain. *January 4, 1986 - SNME: Jesse Ventura, Roddy Piper, & Bob Orton beat Hillbilly Jim, Uncle Elmer, & Cousin Luke. *Wrestlemania II: Roddy Piper was disqualified during a boxing match with Mr. T. *October 4, 1986 - SNME: Roddy Piper pinned Iron Sheik. *November 29, 1986 - SNME: Roddy Piper pinned his former friend Bob Orton. *January 3, 1987 - SNME: Adrian Adonis beat Roddy Piper via countout. *Wrestlemania III: Roddy Piper defeated Adrian Adonis in a "Hair vs. Hair" match. *Wrestlemania V: Piper did a Piper's Pit segment interviewing Brother Love and Morton Downey Jr. *Wrestlemania VI: Piper painted himself half black for a match with "Bad News" Brown - DOUBLE COUNT OUT. *January 19, 1992 - Royal Rumble: Piper won his first WWF title defeating The Mountie for the IC title. *January 27, 1992 - SNME: Roddy Piper pinned The Mountie to retain. *April 5, 1992 - Wrestlemania 8: Bret Hart defeated Piper for the Intercontinental title. *June 16, 1994 - King of the Ring: Roddy Piper defeats Jerry 'the King' Lawler. *March 31, 1996 - Wrestlemania 12: Roddy Piper defeated Goldust in a 'Hollywood backlot brawl' match. *December 29, 1996 - Starrcade: Roddy Piper defeats Hollywood Hogan with a sleeper hold. *SuperBrawl VII: Roddy Piper defeats WCW World Champion Hollywood Hogan by DQ after hitting Hogan with a pair of brass knuckles. *Slamboree 1997: Roddy Piper, Ric Flair & Kevin Green defeated Kevin Nash, Scott Hall & Syxx. *Bash at the Beach 1997: Roddy Piper defeated Ric Flair. *Halloween Havoc 1997: Piper defeated Hollywood Hogan in a Steel Cage match. *February 8, 1999 - Nitro: Piper pinned Bret Hart to win the United States Heavyweight Championship. *Slamboree 1999: Piper defeated Ric Flair via ref's reverse decision. *May 18, 2001: Piper defeated Michelle Starr for Matt Osborne's independent promotion. *April 24, 2003 - WWE Friday Night Smackdown!: Rikishi defeats Roddy Piper by DQ after Sean O'Haire interfers just as Piper was about to get a stinkface. *May 18, 2003 - WWE Judgment Day 2003: Mr. America (Hulk Hogan) (w/Zack Gowan) defeats Roddy Piper (w/Sean O'Haire & Vince McMahon). *June 26, 2003 - WWE Friday Night Smackdown!: Eddie Guerrero & Tajiri defeats Sean O'Haire & Roddy Piper to retain the WWE Tag Team titles. *September 3, 2004—Portland Wrestling: Roddy Piper (sub for Jim Duggan) beat Fidel Sierra in a flag match. *January 29, 2005 - WrestleReunion: Roddy Piper/Jimmy Valiant/Jimmy Snuka beat Buddy Rose/Col. Debeers/Bob Orton (w/Sherri Martel.) *May 27–29, 2005—Live Event (RAW crew): Chris Jericho (w/Roddy Piper) defeated Muhammad Hassan w/Khosrow Daivari. *June 17–18, 2005—Live Event (RAW crew): Shawn Michaels (w/Roddy Piper) defeated Muhammad Hassan w/Khosrow Daivari. *October 7, 2005 - WWE Smackdown!: Roddy Piper defeated Randy Orton & Bob Orton in a Handicap match when Piper pinned Cowboy Bob. *October 28, 2005 - WWE Smackdown!: Batista & Eddie Guerrero & Roddy Piper defeated Randy Orton & Bob Orton & Ken Kennedy. *November 4, 2005 - WWE Smackdown!: "Rowdy" Roddy Piper defeated "Cowboy" Bob Orton by DQ when Randy Orton interfered. *March 31, 2006—AWA: Jesus Aguilera (managed by Roddy Piper) defeated Jonnie Stewart (managed by Bill Anderson). *September 11, 2006 - WWE RAW: Roddy Piper & The Highlanders defeated The Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey & Johnny). *November 5, 2006 - WWE Cyber Sunday: Ric Flair & Roddy Piper defeated The Spirit Squad (Kenny & Mikey) to win the Tag Team titles. *November 6, 2006 - RAW: Ric Flair & Roddy Piper defeated Randy Orton & Edge (w/Lita) with help from Degeneration-X. *November 9–12, 2006—Live Event (RAW crew): Ric Flair & Roddy Piper & The Highlanders defeated The Spirit Squad. *November 13, 2006 - RAW: Randy Orton & Edge defeated Ric Flair & Roddy Piper to win the World Tag Team titles. *April 5, 2009 - The 25th Anniversary of WrestleMania at the Reliant Stadium in Houston, Texas: Chris Jericho defeated Roddy Piper, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, and Jimmy Snuka (w/Ric Flair) in a 3-on-1 handicap elimination match. External links * Roddy Piper Profile on Pro Fights DB Category:Wrestler event history